bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Flare Dragaon
is a dragon-like Japanese original Bakugan from the BakuTech series. CoroCoro Comic consists in the development of this Bakugan. It evolves into Gren Dragaon, then Rise Dragaon. Official Description Japanese Official Website Normal Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version Flare Dragaon G Flare Dragaon S Flare Dragaon Blue Blaze Version Instruction It is the representative Bakugan in BakuTech series. It specializes in flare type offensive ability and also its combo, thus fierce attack is resulted. Manga BakuTech! Bakugan Flare Dragaon is the Guardian Bakugan of the main character, Harubaru Hinode. It is originally on the altar of Bakugan Dojo and is the best Bakugan pair with Destroy Munikis according to Master Shimo. When Flare Dragaon on the altar was first saw by Harubaru, it attacted his attention and Harubaru wanted it to become his partner. After Harubaru passing the Shoot Challenge required by Master Shimo, Flare Dragaon is owned by him. It is shown that Flare Dragaon is equipped with Metal Cross before owned by Harubaru, but only with Normal Cross afterwards until Master Shimo giving Harubaru Metal Cross again after Harubaru trained himself in Bakugan Dojo. Flare Dragaon with Metal Cross was then used to brawl with Raichi, and finally won the brawl by inflicting Critical K.O. on Destroy Munikis. Anime BakuTech! Bakugan Game *Height: 45mm *Weight: 23g *Type: Attack and Balance Flare Dragaon is equipped with BakuTech Convert System which enable part exchange within the same type of Bakugan, such as Destroy Munikis. Two Flare Metal Cross are equiped on its arms, making this Bakugan capable for an easy Critical Hit. It also has Two Normal Soles. Flare Dragaon has unusual color combination in Pyrus which has pearl red as its main color and white as its highlight, and is also one of the first Bakugan that uses stickers for decoration. It has a shiny texture as well, which is not owned by most of the Bakugan in BakuTech Series. A special color version of Flare Dragaon, with gold highlight and convert parts: Metal Cross and Metal Sole, was released with Battle Field DX set. Its Pyrus version in BTC-01 comes in 500 Gs, 520 Gs, or 540 Gs. Its Pyrus DX version in the Battle Field DX has 600 Gs. Pentagon parameter Normal *Attack: 8/10 *Defense: 5/10 *Occupy: 4/10 *Control: 4/10 *Stand: 5/10 Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version *Attack: 10/10 *Defense: 7/10 *Occupy: 4/10 *Control: 4/10 *Stand: 5/10 Flare Dragaon G *Attack: 7/10 *Defense: 6/10 *Occupy: 4/10 *Control: 5/10 *Stand: 6/10 Flare Dragaon S *Attack: 5/10 *Defense: 4/10 *Occupy: 4/10 *Control: 5/10 *Stand: 5/10 Flare Dragaon Blue Blaze Version *Attack: 7/10 *Defense: 5/10 *Occupy: 4/10 *Control: 5/10 *Stand: 5/10 ;Gate Card(s) *Flare Dragaon (Card) *Fullmetal Dragaon *Team Battle Master ;Ability Card(s) *Ability Revive *Blue Blaze (Card) *Combat Triangle *Destroy Hercules *Fighting Fist *Flare Energy *Flare Explosion *Flare Knuckle *Flare Steelers *Grand Chaos *Survival Shield *Team Dragaon *Universal Triangle *Virtual Effect Etymology The Kanji in the Japanese name of Flare Dragaon, (honoo), means flame. 'Dragaon' is derived from the word 'Dragon' and the onomatopeia for roaring, 'gao'. Trivia *Flare Dragaon was once named tentatively. *Flare Dragaon's Full Metal version is the first BakuTech to have a perfect score in any of the statistics of the Pentagon Parameter. Reference Category:Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Manga Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Special Treatment Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:BakuTech TV Category:Team Dragaon